RWBY: The Shrinking Incident
by chief of RAGE
Summary: While Ruby is looking through Weiss' stuff for some dust they needed for a project, she comes across some very unusual dust that has the power to shrink anything. When an accident happens with this dust on the members of Team RWBY save for Yang, shrunken hijinks await our girls. I guess you could say they're out on a little adventure...
1. The Incident

"Why are we experimenting with dust again?" Ruby asked.

"Because it's part of our Dust Studies project, Ruby." Her partner, Weiss Schnee, replied. "Now will you please get me all the dust on this list? And don't mix it up, please. Last thing I want to do is fail this assignment because of your clumsiness."

"Okay, geez..." Ruby puffed as Weiss gave her the list of needed dust.

"That's a good dolt." The heiress patted the leader of Team RWBY''s head, earning am annoyed but cute growl from the girl. "Now go to my dust case and get what we need."

With an angry puff that Weiss promptly ignored, Ruby grumpiness went across their dorm room to get the dust. "Okay, let's see here..." She began to quietly read the list to herself once she reached the case. "Earth Dust? Check!" She grabbed the brown vial containing said dust, and she'll repeat this process as she continued checking down the list. "Wind Dust? Check!" Another off the list. Water Dust? Check! Uh... rock Dust? Hmm, oh! Check!" She chirped after a bit of confusion. Now she was on the final type of dust needed.

"Last but not least! Bluuuuee..dust? Bl-Blue? B-lue?" She tried sounding the name out in confusion, brows raised and gears turning in her brain over why 'blue' was misspelled and why it was so vague. At least she thought it was misspelled. "Blue dust? Like ice dust or water dust?" She wondered to herself over the vagueness of the really simple name. All the vials of dust were labled, but none of them had the name of what she was looking for on it. "Maybe there's more dust hidden here..." She reasoned, and began thoroughly searching through the case of dust. Ruby didn't want to just pick out any blue colored dust and have it not be the right one for Weiss to get mad at her.

Her search was in a bit of a rush since she was taking a little long to do something so simple. Without even noticing, she accidentally activated a switch that revealed a secret compartment. Ruby was horribly confused with what she just did, and even more so with the unmarked dust within. "Is this it?" The Cape wearing girl asked no one in particular when she gently picked up anow unmarked vial of blue dust. "Maybe Professor Peach just made a typo..." She reasoned, as the list Weiss gave her was from the class itself and not of her own notes.

"Ruby! What is taking so long?" Weiss called, startling Ruby and making her toss the vials she held up in the air. Poor girl frantically fumbled around to snatch all the vials up before they hit something and released their elemental contents in Team RWBY's dorm, where she would no doubt be forced to clean it up. "You better not be messing with my dust! That's straight from the SDC quarry you know!"

"Uh, don't worry! I got it!" Ruby shouted over her shoulder and gave the heiress a nervous smile. She quickly got the dust in order and shut Weiss' case before returning to her partner. "Okay! Here's the dust we need!" Ruby gave a fake smile to hide her nervousness which really wasn't convincing, as she hoped she got the right kinds of dust.

Her partner gave her a bit of a suspicious look, but waved it away as Ruby's usual clumsy and shy behavior. Ruby stood by and watched Weiss work with the dust. This was definitely more her thing than Ruby's, being heiress to the world's largest producer of dust energy and all. That and Weiss was sure Ruby's gonna find some way to mess this up if she even attempted to do this relatively simple project. While Weiss got to work mixing the dustsame together to make a compound form of all the types, her whole body froze when she saw the unmarked blue vial.

"Ruby, where did you get this?" Weiss asked slowly and without turning to look at her, as if she was afraid of what she was holding. The way she asked that question scared Ruby. She was afraid she just did something very wrong as it seemed like bringing that particular vial here was making Weiss act like this. "I said, where did you get this?" The heiress asked once more, this time turning to face her so that her blue eyes met Ruby's silver ones.

"...um, from your dust collection?" Ruby nervously laughed. Technically, she's telling the truth.

"Is that So? Then tell me, did you find a secret compartment where you found _this?"_ She held up the blue vial, making Ruby gulp in fear.

"Y-yeah..."

"Ugh..." The heiress sighed. Ruby internally prepared herself for a rant against her. "Ruby, that secret compartment was hidden for a reason! How did you even find it is beyond me, but what makes you think randomly taking dust from a hidden space like that was a good idea?"

"Well, the list said we needed blue dust but none of the stuff in there had anything saying that. Sooo... I just took that one!" She sweated. "Because it's blue! Just like what the list said!"

"Yeah, but did you forget that it's also unlabled? And you thought just taking any blue colored dust was okay? Why-you know what, give me that list!" She ordered Ruby, who gave the paper to her with unsteady hands. "Earth, wind, water, rock..." Weiss trailed off, not finishing the list and saying the last type of dust.

"Um, is there something wrong?" Ruby asked after a moment of nothing happening.

"Ruby, do you need glasses?" Weiss gave her an unimpressed look. "This says 'blyoo', like the flower from Mistral."

"...oh." Well, Ruby certainly felt dumb. "Well, it's not my fault that stupid flower's name looks like someone spelled the color blue wrong!"

"Don't you know anything about Mistral? That place is so diverse that there was like a hundred different languages before everyone started speaking the same language. Well, I suppose you don't really pay attention much in history anyway, but I suppose you can't help it if you're such a dolt." The heiress said in a matter of fact way, which made Ruby a little mad.

"What's that got to do with anything!?"

"Uh, the flower's name comes from one of those languages, duh! I swear you can't put two and two together, can you?" The heiress shot back to which Ruby really didn't have much to say.

"Whatever! Just why is this such a big deal anyway? If it's not the right kind then I'll just put it back! What's so wrong about that?"

"Because, this dust you grabbed from that secret compartment, which I'm still gonna complain to you about, is _shrinking_ dust." The heiress lightly shook the vial in front of Ruby's face. What Weiss just said horribly confused Ruby as she never heard of that kind of dust before nor thought it was even a possibility.

"Uh...shrinking, dust?" Ruby said slowly. "Are you sure that's a real thing?"

"Yes!" Weiss exclaimed. "Here, let me give you a little demonstration..." Weiss began looking for something to test it on. Preferably something not worth a lot to them. After a bit of a search, she settled on a pen on the desk. "Watch this..." Taking the pen, she put a few grains of the dust on it and let it sit. Ruby patiently waited for something to happen, and to her surprise, the pen began shrinking until it was barely noticeable in Weiss' palm!

"WHOA!" Ruby exclaimed in wonder, taking the little pen from Weiss' palm and looking it over like a child with a pebble. "This is awesome! How come I never heard of this before!?"

"I suppose it is pretty neat, but to answer your question, this kind of dust is banned and outlawed across the planet." Weiss stated, getting Ruby to pay attention to her. "It is extremely dangerous. The slightest amount can shrink you, so long as there's a bit of prolonged contact, ingestion, or other means applied to you. I don't know how small you can get, but I'd rather not find out."

"Well... when you put it that way, then I guess this stuff is pretty dangerous..." Ruby said, eyeing the blue dust vial with a look that was a mixture of fear and wonder. "Um...can we shrink something else?"

"What? Why? Did you not here what I just said?"

"But this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! It's not every day when you get a chance to shrink stuff!" Ruby exclaimed. Before Weiss can argue with Ruby about how this wasn'the something yiu can just play with, Blake came into the room. She and Yang had been out for the whole day, but Yang was elsewhere doing whatever with some other friends she had here in Beacon.

"Hey Ruby, Weiss." The cat greeted them, seemingly not noticing Ruby and Weiss tense up at her coming into the room while they had illegal materialike in their possession. "Have you seen Velvet's pen? She let me borrow it in class and she wants it back."

"Um...is this it right here?" Ruby held her palm up, not noticing Weiss scream internally from how she's just letting this secret out to Blake so casually. "Hehe...sorry..." The brunette rubbed the back of her head and nervously giggled, while Blake couldn't believe what they just did to Velvet's pen.

"W-what? What did you two do? Why is it so tiny?" The cat took the tiny pen with two fingers, careful not to crush it.

"Shrinking dust!" Ruby chirped, not noticing the internal screaming from Weiss becoming more audible.

"Shrinking dust?" Blake tilted her head.

"Yes, okay!? This is shrinking dust! Now will you two please keep your mouths shut and promise not to tell anyone about this!?" Weiss finally exploded. "We can get in seriously deep trouble for having this stuff!"

"Then why do you have it to begin with?" Blake questioned, seriously suspicious of why she would have something so illegal. Ruby also just realized this, and she and Blake both looked at Weiss and waited for a response while the heiress appeared to be growing more nervous.

"Yeah, why do you have this stuff anyway if it's so dangerous?" Ruby asked with the same suspicion as Blake.

"Uh, well, it's not like it's _that_ much more dangerous compared to the more regular kinds of dust!" Weiss reasoned, trying to save herself.

"Doesn't change the fact that it's still illegal." Blake stated, completely unconvinced.

While an argument between the three teenage girls soon happened, Yang was listening outside the door. She was going to enter and mind her own business, but the fun-loving blonde had a devious idea came to mind when she heard all three of her teammates in there. Yang was going to scare theme. A simple prank where she'll just quietly slip in while they were arguing and startle the Hell out of them, but the expected reaction was priceless in Yang's book.

However, there was a problem. The three inside were facing each other in such a way that Weiss can easily see her if she tried to slip in through the door, and if she tried to slip through the window everyone will see her. Hell, there's a chance that Blake can even hear her footsteps if she somehow got through the door without being seen. Eventually, Yang decided there was only one logical way to scare her team in this situation and gain some much needed lull after a hard day of being herself. Unfortunately, she didn't quite hear through the door correctly or she didn't really pay their argument any mind other than letting her know they were in there...

"Are you trying to say that me, Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, is guilty of being in possessions of illegal dust?"

"Well, yeah. It's right there, Weiss." Blake shrugged.

"That doesn't prove anything! Somebody planted that in my belongings!"

"But it was in that secret compartment you were going to yell at me for finding later!" Ruby pointed out, earning a glare for Weiss as the Ice Queen's defense was falling apart.

Then, something terrible happened...

 ** _"HEY GIRLS!"_** Yang screamed loudly, throwing the door open and completely startling the three girls inside the room to the point where they jumped. This was bad because Weiss was still holding the unsealed bottle of shrinking dust, and it got all over the three of them...

Yang had closed her eyes and laughed while she waited for the annoyed and angry remarks from her teammates to come at her, but she got nothing.

"Hmm? Huh? Guys? Where'do you go?"She blinked, at seeing the three of them had disappeared.

* * *

 **This is a random story idea that popped into my mind a few centuries ago. And by that I mean months. Just gonna be something fun with shrunken adventure. Hope those of you who read it will enjoy, and so with that, I am out.**


	2. The Struggle

While Yang stood at the door and tried to figure this whole incident out, the rest of Team RWBY were in a situation that no one has probably ever been in before. If it wasn't obvious, the RWBY part of Team RWBY had been shrunken down. However, the question is, how small had they been shrunk? Well, the answer to that would be _really_ small. Imagine something between a pebble and an ant. That's how big, or rather small, the three poor girls were.

As for the girls themselves? Firstly, they were horribly confused as they didn't know why the whole room had started to grow bigger very rapidly before their own eyes. Then, it did not take them long after a single second of looking around the giant room to realize that the room didn't grow bigger. _They_ simply shrunk, and to a very small size too as the fuzz of the carpet was up to their ankles. Also, there was another key factor to them realizing they shrunk...

"What happened!?" Blake screamed in a mixture of shock and terror when she realized everything was bigger than her. The three of them had shrunken down together and were fortunate enough to be close enough to meet each other without too much trouble.

"We're tiny!" Ruby stated the obvious with a tone of wonder.

"No duh! We were just having a _heated_ discussion about shrinking dust when... when..." Weiss trailed off when her eyes caught sight of Yang, who was still standing by the door. It was here that Weiss put the pieces together, and was steadily becoming horribly furious as it was Yang's fault they were like this. **" _Yang..._ "** Weiss growled in an almost supernatural voice of anger.

"Whooooooooooooooooooa!" Ruby awed with her eyes wide, totally forgetting that this was a very serious situation. "Yang's huge! Everything's huge! This is awesome!" The girl cheered at the thought of having cool adventures and shrunken hi-jinks while like this.

"Awesome!? Ruby, did you forget that we're pathetically small as bugs now!? Anything can hurt or even kill us like this without any trouble at all!" Weiss yelled at her.

"Oh yeah..." Ruby blanked, then started shivering as she realized all the horrible things that can happen to them like this. Especially since they didn't have their weapons. "OHMYGOSHWENEEDTOFINDAWAYTOGETBACKTONORMALNOW!" The scared girl blurted out all at once in a speed that was completely incomprehensible to the Human or even Faunus ear.

"Ruby? Ru-RUBY! SHUT UP!" In her anger at the current situation, Weiss quickly got fed up with Ruby's nonsense and harshly covered her panicking mouth. "Look! Just calm down and we'll find a way back to normal in no time..."

" _Ruby? Blake? Weiss?"_ A loud, feminine, voice boomed over their little ears. It was no question who the voice was, and the three tiny huntresses looked to Yang. The blonde was still standing by the door, though she looked more annoyed than confused now. " _Come on! It was just a little scare! No need to disappear like that!_ "

"Yang doesn't know we shrunk..." Blake trailed off, gazing in wonder at how huge Yang was even if she was so far away. Well, at least to them since they were tiny.

"Okay, this isn't a big deal! All we have to is get her attention and she'll help us! She has to! _Or else..._ " Weiss growled that last part out, still absolutely _PISSED_ at Yang for carelessly and unknowingly making them shrink.

"Heh, what are you going to do? Tickle her?" Ruby mocked in a friendly manner, earning herself an evil glare of anger.

"You're not safe either! You're the one who started this whole thing when you opened that secret compartment! This is all _your_ fault!"

"Sorry..." Ruby whimpered sadly, shying away from Weiss' anger.

"Stop yelling at her!" Blake shouted in Ruby's defense. "Let's argue about this later when we're back to normal." She said before Weiss can shoot back. The heiress puffed up like she was about to yell something, but she sighed it away and calmed down as she realized Blake was right.

"Fine, but this is still your fault Ruby!" Weiss said. "Now how are we gonna get Yang's-Wah!" Suddenly, all three of the girls struggled to hold their footing when earthquakes hit out of nowhere. Looking up as the world trembled, the girls themselves trembled at who was causing the tremors...

* * *

"Come on, stop hiding!" Yang said as she casually strode inside the room. "Come out you bunch of scaredy-cats!" She taunted playfully, though she was annoyed with how severely they reacted to it. It was like they literally disappeared into thin air, but that's not possible. Not unless Ruby used her semblance to dash all three of them out of there at the speed of light, or if Weiss had some invisibility dust that she decided to use for some reason...

"Maybe they went out the window?" Yang asked herself, going over to the open window of the dorm room and looking outside. She saw nothing other than a rather beautiful day and some students walking around the campus grounds. Scanning the area a bit, there was no sign of her teammates outside at all. "Probably jumped out and ran to the cafeteria or something..." Yang sighed. "Heh, guess that means I got 'em good!" She congratulated herself on a minor prank gone right as she stepped back to the middle of the room. At least that's how she saw it...

Then, her scroll began ringing to which she reached back and grabbed it to answer. A smile crept on her face when she saw it was coming from her sister Ruby.

"What's up you big baby?" Yang teased, but then her ears were nearly blown out when a long, panicked, high-pitched, and very loud voice of her sister Ruby screamed directly through the scroll and right into Yang's poor eardrums. It was so intense that Yang nearly dropped the scroll and had to cover her ear as it hurt.

"YANGPLEASEHELPUSWE'REONYOUR ***static*** LOOKDOWN ***brzzt*** WE'REREALLYTINY ***zzzt*** HELP!"

"Owww..." Poor Yang groaned as she was 80% sure she had gone deaf. "Ruby! Slow down! What's happening?" She said with concern. It wasn't like Ruby, or anyone really, to get so worked up over a little scare so something bad must be happening.

"WE'RE ***zzzb***!" Her panicked voice came over with static disrupting her words.

"What?" The blonde asked, still holding the poor ear Ruby had practically blown out earlier.

"I SAID WE'RE ***convenient static*** OHGOSHWEISSFELL- ***cliché** **static*** " Her little sister's voice came over and cut off again.

"Ruby, I can't understand a word you're saying. There's a bunch of static for some reason." Yang said. "Hang on, let me try going outside. I'll call you back."

"WHAT!? NO, DON'T- ***connection ends*** "

Yang sighed as she just hung up on her sister, her ears ringing from the high-pitched screaming. "Ahh... geez, why's Ruby so loud?" The blonde wondered before exiting the room. She hastened her pace outside as she was a little worried for what Ruby got herself into for her to panic like that, but how bad could it possibly be here in Beacon? Still, it was a little confusing that it happened right after they disappeared from the room, so she thought that they might have bumped right into Goodwitch or some other professor and got into trouble.

Along the way down the hall, she saw Nora coming up who did her a favor by taking Zwei out for a walk earlier. The redhead was just returning with the dog when Yang had entered the hallway.

"Hey Yang! Walked Zwei like I promised I would!" The bubbly girl beamed, picking up the little corgi and cuddling it. "Ahhh~ Who's a good boy?" She cooed, getting happy barking and a lick on the face from the doggy as a cute 'I am!' from the pup.

"Thanks Nora. Did you see any of my teammates out there?" Yang asked.

"Um...nope!" The redhead responded with her usual cheer. "Just saw a bunch of trees, buildings, clouds, guys, girls, Zwei... that's it!"

"Huh, well...thanks anyway." Yang sighed, then she brushed her chest a bit when she felt something itch. "Just leave Zwei in our room. I'll be back in a bit." The blonde opened up the door to their dorm, and Nora shoved the dog in but not without cuddling the dog for a bit more. Zwei didn't mind it too much as he enjoyed the attention he was getting, but then he suddenly seemed alert when he was set down.

"Woof!" The dog woofed, looking up at Nora with keen eyes. "Woof!"

"What is it, boy?" Yang asked her precious little dog. The dog's response was to simply bark again, but this time it was very clear that it was directed toward Nora. "You want Nora?

"Ahhh~ Does that mean you're gonna miss me?" Nora cooed at the dog, not noticing the dog was trying to signal that's not what it wanted to say at all. She began basically holding herself from the cuteness she was feeling right now.

"Hehe, I'm sure he will. But you can see Nora tomorrow, okay boy?" Yang patted the annoyed dog's head as it did not appreciate these Humans and their inability to communicate with him and his dog kind. It made trying to get the Humans to do stuff a pain, and this particular case was really urgent. Still, they can't understand doggish, and the little corgi's stubby legs clawed to get back out the door when Yang simply pushed him in the dorm gently with her leg before shutting the door on the dog. "It's alright, Zwei..." Yang said through the door in response to the whining of her dog. "Geez, he must like you a lot."

"I knoooooooooooooow!~" Nora's heart melted with how much that cute dog loved her...

"Yeah, anyways, I gotta go! See you later Nora!" Yang yelled down the hall as she started jogging out the building. She wasted some time speaking with Nora and she wanted to make up for it.

"Okay! Bye!" Nora waved. The girl then opened her team's door room and whimsically skipped inside, still as happy as can be that she had the love of a dog. Nora was just crazy happy like that. Anything good that happens to her just made the girl feel so nice inside. Today was a great day for her.

However, for a certain group of three shrunken girls, they just felt scared...and sick.

* * *

 **Five Minutes Ago**

"OHMYGOSHYANG'SCOMINGANDSHEDOESN'TSEEUS!" Ruby blabbered out incomprehensible nonsense as the tremors got louder and more powerful with the source being a huge blonde colossus heading towards them. All three of them simply stood there in terror at the sight of someone so unimaginably large in size that she can easily smush them all without noticing.

"W-well don't just stand there, you dolts! Run!" Weiss screamed out an order. An order, despite the hesitation of fear, they quickly obeyed for a very good fucking reason. It was no easy task though as each massive step from Yang caused the ground to tremble which made the girls stumble a bunch as they tried to get away. They resisted staring back as the massive thumps got louder and closer.

"We're not gonna make it!" Blake screamed as Yang was only a step or so away from them. That's to say a step for Yang and not for them because they're tiny. If that's so, then it seemed like there was no hope when the looming shadow of Yang's foot neared them. And the three of them screamed as they were about to be crushed like bugs by their own friend...

...or not.

Turns out Yang's foot wasn't above them at all and landed harmlessly next to them. Harmless, if you ignore the loud ringing sensation in their ears and how the massive tremor shook everything inside their bodies. They were terrified. Being tiny wasn't pleasant at all...

"That was way too close..." Blake gasped between breaths after that mad dash. The massive quakes caused by Yang'standing footsteps still occurred as she walked right past them with strides that seemed to cover miles to them, and they couldn't help but stare in awe at how much bigger Yang seemed up close. Now that she was above them, they felt especially helpless and weak. Also, though this is a bit shameful to say, they can'take even see her face as Yang's bust blocked the view. "I guess this is what a bug feels like everyday..."

" _No kidding..."_ Ruby felt really dizzy after that scary experience.

"Okay! That's way more than enough almost getting stepped on today! I think we're all tired of being shrunken now!" Weiss fumed as she stood up.

While they were picking themselves up, Yang looked out the window, said a couple of lines about where they possibly could be, and started walking right back at them. At first they were scared as the huge blonde beauty was coming right back at them with the same two earth-shaking boots, but then Weiss had an idea. An idea born from how tired she was of being small and desperation to simply not get stepped on by her friends or anyone else for that matter.

"Ruby!" She cried for her team leader who seemed close to panicking again that her sister was stomping back this way. "Snap out of it! We need you carry us!" Ruby still looked dumbstruck, until Weiss slapped her back to reasoning. "We're going to climb up to her face!"

"W-what!? Carry you two!? B-but I'm not strong enough to carry you guys!" Ruby stuttered out in a mix of fear and doubt. It became harder to talk as Yang was already a couple steps away from them.

"JUST DO IT!" Blake and Weiss yelled in unison. The catgirl simply decided to go with it as there were absolutely no other options at the moment, and they gave Ruby no time to say anything back as they both jumped into her arms.

"GO!" Weiss screamed out an order.

With a scream of stressed panic, Ruby miraculously had the strength to carry the both of them effortlessly and use her semblance up her gigantic sister. Well, maybe it's not too far-fetched that she can carry them as Crescent Rose ways a ton and she can carry that effortlessly, but consider that this is also a very tense heat of the moment thing where a lot of things depended on her ability to do this, and she delivered just fine. This whole adrenaline inducing situation allowed tiny Ruby to run all the way up Yang'standing body until literally plopping down on her dear big sister's chest when she couldn't go any further.

"Oh my gosh, that actually worked!" Blake shouted, eyes wide at the prospect that the idea really did work, and they were now on...well, Yang's boobs... no use in hiding that. "O-Oh my..." The kitty blushed a deep red, wishing Ruby landed them on her shoulder instead of here in this embarrassing spot. The same went for Weiss and Ruby, who's faces went a shade of red far brighter than Ruby's own cape. It did not help that each step made them all jiggle up and down a bit. Kinda feel like I shouldn't be writing this...

"U-Uh, u-um, at least we can't get crushed up here!" Weiss said for no other reason than the need to say something out of pure embarrassment. Now that they were significantly closer to her face, they started screaming to get her attention.

"Yang! Yaaang! Look down here!" Ruby yelled while waving her arms up. She had trouble standing because the slight bouncing of Yang's breasts made sure her footing was unsteady. Then, Ruby had the really smart idea of using her scroll to call Yang, frantically getting it out to contact the girl who's boobies they were on.

"Why didn't you think of that earlier?" Blake said to Weiss with an annoyed look which was perfectly understandable considering the embarrassing situation they were in. "That could've saved us so much trouble!" Before Weiss could say anything back, the shaking stopped as Yang stopped walking, and she reached for the scroll in her back pocket. The whole motion of this happening led to Yang shifting her boobs just a tiny bit, which was more than enough for Weiss to lose her footing and send her shrieking down between Yang's enormous lady bumps.

"Oh no, Weiss!" Blake yelled. Instinctively, but now extra embarrassed, she reached for Weiss' flailing arms as the round curves threatened to swallow her up and hug her tightly.

"HELP! HELP NOW!" The heiress screeched as she really did not like the idea of getting to know Yang's chest more than she really needed to. Despite all her dignity, Weiss was a little ashamed that she was the flattest out of the four of them.

"What do you think I'm doing!?" Blake struggled to pull Weiss up, but she managed it after a bit and pulled Weiss up to the safety of not-between-Yang's mountains. While all of this was going down, Yang's booming voice talked to Ruby over the scroll, where it seemed like they were going nowhere with the situation.

" _Ruby, I can't understand a word you're saying. There's a bunch of static for some reason. Hang on, let me try going outside. I'll call you back."_ The blonde said before hanging up, making Ruby even more frustrated than she already is when the easy way of getting Yang's attention was lost at the moment. Then the jiggling continued as they struggled to not fall between Yang's *insert metaphor for boobs here*, which was not easy as Yang rushed a bit in her step this time.

Then, Yang ran into Nora in the hall. It was equally as surreal being tiny people on their friend's chest as it was to see a huge Nora. There was some hope Nora would spot them especially since Ruby wears bright red, but that proved to be too damn optimistic as Nora was more focused on how walking Zwei was great and awesome because she was peppy like that.

Officially done with this whole experience, Weiss was furious, and the heiress started stomping down on the curvy flesh they stood on. "RAAAAGH! NOTICE US FOR DUST SAKE!" She raged, ferociously beating Yang's boobs mercilessly as if she was doing real damage, but she was too PISSED to care that it was little more than a barely felt tickle to Yang.

"Weiss, calm down!" Blake went, afraid that Yang would carelessly wipe them off if she did feel it.

"Yeah! Yang's face is right there! There's no way she can miss us if-LOOK OUT!" Ruby screeched when the massive form of Yang's hand rapidly approached them.

Acting quickly, Ruby gathered up her two teammates and dashed away in the direction farthest away from the hand that nearly brushed them back down to the floor. She didn't pay attention to the direction she was dashing to, but whether it was luck or a misfortune, depending on how you see it, they landed on Nora's shoulder. At least it was far more preferable than her chest...

Nora was chirping something about how Zwei was a good dog or something when the dog seemed to suddenly fix its eyes on Ruby. Then, he barked as if his doggy senses were tingling.

"Zwei! He sees us!" Ruby screamed excitedly. Blake was also happy, but she was terrified now that the dog was like a hundred time her size or something in that general range.

"Zwei! Do your best friend Weiss a favor and get their attention please!" Weiss begged. "If you do it than I'll love you forever!"

The dog didn't need to hear that as he immediately understood how much trouble they were in just by seeing how they were smaller than dog kibble. It was here that he started barking to get Yang and Nora's attention, which he did manage to get, but just not in the way he wanted them to give. The two girls completely misunderstood his barks as him loving Nora, and Nora went all mushy inside from how cute he was before Yang shoved him in the room. He struggled as his owner was in trouble, but in the end, he was just a dog, and the door soon trapped him in Team RWBY's dorm when the much more powerful Yang closed him in.

The RWBY of RWBY were at a loss of words as even more hope was lost. Especially when Yang and Nora parted ways and the redhead who's shoulder they were on went into her own team's room while Yang went down the hallyway.

"Well...at least we can get Nora's attention..." Ruby said after a moment, earning glares from the other two. "What? At least her face is right there!" Well, she had a good point. Maybe this nightmare can end in only a few more minutes.

* * *

 **I feel dirty and perverted for writing this out the way I did, but at least it's funny! ...right?...okay, guess I am not that funny then...**

 **Anyways, thanks for dropping by and giving this a look. I'm going to go take a nice walk around the block and think of something funny...**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Kronosmond: That is confusing. I feel like I know what you're trying to say but not quite. Explain it again please?**

 **Guest: Done.**

 **cipher11196: Here it is.**

 **Awesome Arod: ?**

 **NastyBorsemann: Fuck out of here or say something useful or else I'll never hear that story you want to write. Fkrking Dane... This is why Norway is better.**


	3. Tiny Huntresses And A Sleepy Redhead

The carefree redhead of Team JNPR, or more precisely, orangehead, skipped into her team's dorm room. She had the entire room to herself since the rest of JNPR was out doing other things. Ren was most likely out in a quiet place where he could meditate or something silly like that, and Pyrrha was probably out training Jaune into a better fighter. That's fine with Nora though. She had no problem being by herself for a bit.

"Nora!" Little Ruby screamed with all her might, though it came as nothing more than a barely heard squeak. A squeak the redhead who's shoulder they were on did not hear. She did not hear any of the little huntresses yells and screams to get her attention. Maybe she did hear the faintness of their voices, but Nora's attention span is pretty short so she might've just ignored it in favor of something fun in her imagination.

"Ugh, this isn't working!" Weiss groaned in frustration. Currently, Nora was looking out the window and was humming a pleasant little tune, just happy about the day she had. From the soft white fabric she stood on, Ruby can see her older sister outside, looking for her.

"Yang..." Ruby sighed. She didn't even know what to say to her when they got back to normal, but then again none of the three shrunken girls did. How exactly do you explain "Hey we shrunk and fell in your bewbs lol" to someone?

"Looks like we have to get to her ears..." Blake suggested, looking up to said body part. It was very intimidating being this small on someone's shoulder. Nora's face looked to be bigger than Beacon Tower from this angle. The others agreed since there was no other obvious choice. At least it wouldn't be nearly as hard as that embarrassing experience with Yang...

"Anything to get out of this mess..." Weiss sighed again. Just before the three could start their relatively easy ascent to Nora's ear, the gigantic redhead turned around and the mini huntresses had to hold on while she moved.

" _Ahhh~_ " Nora softly yawned, and stretched her arms out. The normally bubbly girl seemed to be sleepy, rubbing her tired eyes and stuff. "Maybe working out all night wasn't a good idea..." And neither was the day's usual exhausting routine with classes, combat practice, other stuff... "Oh well, nap time!" She chirped.

"NAP TIME!?" The RWB of RWBY screamed in unison.

Without warning, Nora jumped up into the air and plopped right down on her bed. In the short time that she was airborne, she unknowingly sent all three girls up in the air as well as they couldn't hold on for the intense force of Nora's jump was too much for them to handle. Luckily, all three of them managed to land safely on Nora's really soft belly.

" _I think I'm going to be sick..."_ Blake covered her mouth after that horrifying experience. "Ugh...Weiss? Ruby? Are you okay?" The catgirl looked over to her friends. They looked unharmed, but were very clearly disoriented.

" _Ohhhh..."_ Ruby looked like she was really dizzy and had trouble standing on her own two feet. It didn't help that the soft silk of Nora's clothing made them sink a little bit, neither did the fact that Nora's belly rose and fell whenever she breathed. Weiss stumbled over, looking quite dizzy herself, yet she had the will to reach Ruby even if she constantly fell over.

" _R-ruby..."_ Weiss slurred.

"Wha...?" The hooded girl answered, almost fully recovered from her dizziness.

" _N-nora...I, we need...you...to..."_ She stopped there since she needed time to recover herself. The distant but audible sound of Nora's soft but cute snoring can be heard. Again, being tiny was so surreal. Nora's belly was like a huge and soft plain that ended in steep cliff falls to the sides, and ended with two large mountains (insert lenny face) where her face laid beyond, and ended with her legs and edge of her skirt to the other side.

"Okay..." Weiss began after opposing herself and fully comprehending the situation. "This isn't a big deal. We can jump walk over to Nora's face and wake her up."

"Unless something else happens..." Blake added, taking note of this string of bad luck they've been facing all day thus far. The other two chose to ignore her as all they wanted to do now was get back to normal.

Soon, they began their trek across the plain that was Nora's belly. There were no difficulties crossing the terrain other than Nora's breathing. Then there's the problem of Nora's chest... (I still feel so weird writing this.) While Nora may not have a chest as big as Yang's, it was still freaking humongous to the tiny girls standing before them speechless. They couldn't even see her face from behind them...

"...um, can we go around? Please?" Ruby asked, getting looks from the other two.

"Why?" Weiss said, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer already.

"I, I uh..." Ruby hesitated with a face as red as her cape, digging her foot into the softness of Nora's clothes. "...don't...want to...you know...climb Nora's..." She stopped right there, too embarassed to say it.

"Ruby, I know it's very indecent and weird, _none of this is right..._ " She whispered that last part. "But we have to! It's our only way to get back to normal."

"Y-yeah...but we can also...go around the side." She suggested, trying to hide her face from the sheer embarassment.

"I think I'm with Ruby on this one..." Blake added, remembering the not too pleasant experience of Yang's own chest not too long ago.

"Are you serious? It's just her...lady bumps!" Weiss herself blushed when she said that. "We have them, and so does she!" She reasoned, sort of glad that Yang wasn't here to insult Weiss for her flatness. "So come on!" At those words, Weiso did exactly what she said to do. She went up the steep slope and started her climb by taking firm grips of Nora's white shirt, but Ruby and Blake didn't follow, their faces redder than Ruby's hood. Weiss was no different, but she was determined to get out of this mess. "Fine, take the long way! I'll meet you on the other side..." The angry and embarrassed little heiress muttered out, continuing her climb.

"Okay, Ruby, let's go." Blake guided her very embarassed team leader off to the side where they intended on going the long way around.

" _Stupid Yang...stupid Blake...stupid Ruby..."_ The Ice Queen's muttered to herself like the angry little bundle of fury she was. " _It's all their fault this happened..."_ She clenched her teeth with her rage building up. " _...I am DEFINITELY going to get you all back for this..."_ Our lovable tsundere promised to the gods. "And Nora...I'M GONNA GET YOU BACK FOR MAKING ME DO THIS!" Weiss screamed out in absolute anger, easily heard by the other two. She was still nowhere near the top by the way.

"Weiss' pretty mad..." Ruby stated the obvious.

"Yeah...but you can't really blame her..." Blake sighed. Weiss was currently on a rant about how ridiculous this unpleasant shrunken adventure was and how she was going to get back at all of them for the trouble they've caused her.

"I wish I didn't open that stupid secret thing in her dust collection..." Ruby said sadly, wincing at Weiss' ongoing tirade.

"It's okay Ruby. We'll get back to normal." Blake assured her, though she was getting annoyed with the heiress' yelling. "She should really stop. She's going to burst a blood vessel if she keeps that up..." Looking back at Weiss, the heiress stopped climbing and was now banging against the wall that was Nora's chest.

"Maybe she'll wake Nora up?" Ruby said with the hope that they didn't have to go so far.

"I don't think so. We're too small for her to feel-" Just then, Nora stirred a bit. "...anything." The entire world seemed to shake, when in reality it was just Nora stretching herself out in bed. It was highly unlikely that Weiss' anger had anything to do with it, but she still tumbled right back down onto Nora's tummy when she lost her grip.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Weiss screamed out once she stood herself up and saw all the meager progress she lost. Before she can go on another anger filled tantrum, a huge shadow was cast over her,. "Huh?" Was all she had time to say before Nora's hand completely overtook her. What happened was after Nora got done stretching, she decided to rest her right hand onto her tummy at the spot Weiss just happened to be at.

"WEISS!" Blake and Ruby screamed in fright. Wasting no time, both of them rushed to the hand and tried to pry it off of Weiss. At their size, it was an impossible task, but luckily enough Weiss was able to wiggle her way from under Nora's hand so that she could breathe. Her head peaked out from under the massive hand with deep gasps for breath. Somehow, this wiggling tickled Nora enough for her to giggle in her sleep a bit. Good thing Nora's hand and tummy were so soft, otherwise she'd be crushed.

"Weiss! Are you okay!?" Ruby went when she and Blake ran to her.

"Does it look like I'm okay!?" The head of the enraged heiress screamed as the rest of her body was still pinned underneath Nora's hand. With all of her puny might, she managed to get her right arm out to freedom. "Help me!" She demanded fiercely. "I am so sick of this! I'm sick of you guys! I'm sick of being tiny! I-m-"

"Weiss, calm down!" Ruby hushed her. "Don't be so angry!"

"She's right you know..." Blake added with an annoyed tone. "Maybe we should leave you here until you calm down..." The catgirl said a little deviously, making Weiss shoot a glare at her. "It's either you calm down right now, or Ruby and I can go to Nora's face by ourselves and get you later."

"What!? Why you-I ought to, RAAAAGH!" The heiress started squirming around like a trapped little bug, slamming her one free arm ineffectively on Nora's hand. In only a couple minutes though, she decided to calm down as she had no choice in this situation. She hated feeling so pathetic... "Fine. I'll calm down. Now get me out of here!"

Smiling to herself smugly, Blake took hold of Weiss' free hand and pulled with all her strength. Try all she might through her grunting and pulling, Weiss would not budge. In fact, it was starting to hurt her. Especially when Ruby joined in to try and help.

"Ow! Ow! Stop!" The pinned heiress demanded in pain when it felt like her arm was going to get ripped right out of its socket from the combined pulling of Ruby and Blake.

"Looks like you're stuck, Weiss..." Blake sighed, getting a glare from Weiss for stating what was so obvious. Still, Weiss kept her anger suppressed for now. "Guess we do have to leave you here then." The catgirl said. There was no way they could possibly move Nora's hand at their size for obvious reasons, so the only course of action then was to wake Nora up after all.

"Sorry Weiss, but Blake's right..." Ruby said nervously, wary of Weiss' anger.

Weiss really did not want to be left alone at the mercy of a sleeping giant Nora, but she knew she had no choice no matter how much she didn't want to admit it. Sighing, she nodded her head in defeat for Blake and Ruby to go. "Just be quick, please..."

This time, instead of taking the long way around, they decided to go over her chest like Weiss originally intended on doing. They _really_ didn't want to do it, but they were afraid of any other sudden movements from this jittery girl. Similar to what Ruby did when they flew up Yang, Ruby carried Blake and got ready to dash right over to Nora's face. She would have done it earlier if she weren't too embarassed to do it, and admittedly she still is. They still needed to be rescued though, and humiliation is no excuse for not wanting to something that will save your life!

"Okay...ready?" Ruby said shyly, eyes scanning up the menacing mountains in front of them.

"Ready." Blake promptly responded.

"Alright...are you sure you're sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay...a-are you holding on tight?"

"As tight as I can, Ruby..." Blake was beginning to get annoyed with Ruby's antics. "Ruby, I know you're embarrassed, trust me...I am too, but we have to do this if we want to get back to normal."

"I-I know that!" Ruby got all flustered. Being on her big sister's chest was one thing since you know, she's been with Yang her whole life, but this is Nora we're talking here! She just really didn't like the idea of being so close to Nora in this way. Hesitating once more still, she looked back at the still trapped heiress who looked to be getting increasingly annoyed. "Are you gonna be okay here alone, Wei-"

"JUST GO!" The heiress exploded. It might as well been a real explosion since Ruby found herself soaring at high speeds with Blake in carry. Both of them were screaming in their barely audible squeaky voices as they soared like a few inches in the air towards Nora's face. Unfortunately, Ruby didn't dash up high enough and she clipped the very top of Nora's chest, letting Blake go in the process alongside tumbling through the air to Nora's face. She landed with a soft grunt on top of her nose.

"Owie..." Ruby moaned, rubbing her poor head. "Huh? Oh! I MADE IT!" She began jumping up and down in victory on top of Nora's nose. This sensation got the sleeping redhead to giggle a bit, reminding Ruby that she had the real chance of getting swatted off right where she was. Then she noticed Blake was gone. Looking back frantically, she was relieved to see Blake was fine and was resting near that heart shaped hole Nora's shirt had.

Wasting no more time, Ruby decided to start yelling now instead of going over to Nora's ear. Besides, that would probably be gross...most likely.

"NORA! NORA! WAKE UP!"

The world shook for second when Nora's snoring abruptly stopped, then continued shortly after. Ruby smiled at this. Nora can hear her from here! It was all a matter of more yelling now...

"NORA! WAKE UP! HELP US!"

" _Ahh...Ruby needs my help..."_ The redhead slurred in her sleep.

"WAKE UP!" The hooded girl screamed once more.

" _Ahaha~ Why's your voice so squeaky, Ruby?"_ She laughed in her sleep, obviously having some kind of dream involving Team RWBY. Getting a bit frustrated, Ruby decided there was only one thing to do.

"Nora, if you wake up, I'll make you some pancakes!" Ruby said in a sweet tone. She was completely unprepared for the snoring to suddenly stop, and Nora becoming completely still with not so much as breathing even happening. At first, Ruby was worried that she somehow made Nora fall into a coma or something, but she quickly found the truth when one of Nora's eyes opened up to reveal a huge, beautiful diamond blue eye to the tiny huntress.

"Did someone say pancakes!?" The redhead said in a voice filled with life and energy. It hurt Ruby's ears because of the size difference and how close she was to her mouth, but this was her chance! There's no way Nora can miss her now!

The girl eagerly jumped up and flailed her arms around for Nora to see her, even waving her bright red cape around to make absolutely sure she was not missed. "NORA! LOOK!"

"..." Was all Nora could say, or rather not say, at seeing Ruby on her nose. Just silence for a moment while Ruby herself kept celebrating.

"Ruby?"

* * *

 **Here is another chapter after so long! Sorry about thwt, got occupied with other things. I must say, I am glad that this crazy and weird idea is actually gaining a decent liking from the readership. Never expected a simple story about shrinking to attract this much attention.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Awesome Arod: Still don't know what you're talking about.**

 **Kronosmond: Okay, I still don't understand, but alright then!**

 **cipher111996: Heh, that would be funny...and even more dooming.**

 **Madlice in Pyroland: YOU READ THUS IN CLASS!? What, did you laugh uncontrollably or something?**

 **A fan: There are no mercenaries because this is not a crossover.**

 **MOVIELORD101: Okay!**

 **Stryker Mikazuki J: Reminds you of what?**


	4. Fun Shenanigans with Little Huntresses

Ruby was so very incredibly happy right now. Nora sees her! She's going to be rescued! They're all gonna be rescued!

"Ruby?" The booming voice of Nora echoed in the air. The huge redhead blinked twice at seeing Ruby on her nose. Clearly she didn't believe what she was seeing. "Is that you?" Nora asked. Every time she spoke made Ruby's whole world tremble, but Ruby was too happy to care about it.

"Yep! It's me! I shru-EEP!"

Without warning, Ruby squeaked like a little mouse when Nora very delicately and gently plucked the tiny huntress off her nose by the bright red cape. The tiny girl soon found herself dangling right above the pretty giant blue orbs that were Nora's eyes. It was an honestly frightening experience, being held like a helpless little bug while someone carefully examined you. Ruby gulped at being so up close to the face of someone several times her size, scrutinizing her no less, but she knew Nora wouldn't hurt her, right?

"H-hi, Nora..." She said shyly, subconsciously waving down at the big blue eyes that looked as if they were crystal clear pools of water. This is where she also remembered she was wearing a skirt, and she quickly tucked her legs in and covered up in embarrassment even if Nora was another girl and probably wouldn't mind. As for the enormous girl holding her, Nora's eyes grew wider with the realization that this was no dream. She really had an itty bitty Ruby in front of her face right now!

" _COOOOOOOL!_ " The peppy girl squealed in excitement.

Positioning herself so that she was sitting up in bed, Nora delicately placed Ruby onto her left hand. As she was doing this, she unknowingly made Weiss tumble onto her skirt after she was freed from her hand, and Blake had to hold onto the heart shaped hole in Nora's shirt or else tumble down like Weiss did. Neither of them enjoyed the sensation of the entire world going vertical...

Back to Ruby, the little huntress-in-training found herself trembling in Nora's palm when her ears were attacked by the volume of Nora's excited squeals. Looking up at Nora didn't help either as the gigantic face took up Ruby's whole view. The whole experience of someone so huge looking down at you was scary for Ruby, even if Nora's expression was just one of innocent curiosity and excited fascination. The tiny girl even stepped backwards a bit when one of Nora's big pillar-sized finger came at her.

"Oh my gosh, you're so cute!~" Nora chirped as she gently poked Ruby.

The poke was innocent enough, just something to make sure that Ruby was really real. However, to Ruby, it was like getting softly thumped by an entire tree like in one of those cartoonish traps with two logs colliding with whoever's in the middle of them, except that it was with only one log. Seeing the tiny girl fall on her rear from such a gentle action only made Nora coo some more from how adorable it looked.

To truly understand the size difference, we must see this from Nora's eyes. Alright, so imagine holding your left hand out with the palm outstretched. Then get your index finger and put it in the middle of your open palm. Now imagine that a tiny Ruby Rose who's only a little smaller than your nails. That's how small Ruby and the rest of her shrunken teammates are.

" _So cuuuute!~"_ Nora cooed. Now she began to gently pet Ruby's head, much to the tiny huntress' discomfort.

"Ungh! Nora! Stop it!" She squeaked for Nora to stop her gentle petting. This only made Nora coo some more at how squeaky and cute her voice sounded. "Ugh! STOP IT!" Ruby screamed out. Giggling, Nora took her finger away and held her hand closer to her face.

" _Awwww~_...hi Ruby!"

"Hi...Nora..." Ruby said shyly, once again feeling afraid of Nora's massive face.

"How'd you get so tiny?" The redhead asked curiously, face seemingly getting closer to Ruby while the huge eyes filled with wonder shined down on the tiny girl. "I mean, this is Ruby, right? This isn't just a Ruby clone who happens to be tiny and super adorable?"

"Um...no, it's really me Nora! And you got to help us!"

"Help _us_?" Nora blinked. "You mean...someone else is tiny?" She asked, a slight hint of wonder in her voice that Ruby didn't notice.

"Yeah! Blake and Weiss are small too!" Then Ruby gasped as she completely forgot about them after waking Nora up. Scrambling over to the edge of Nora's palm until she very nearly risked falling off, she looked down to see if she can find her teammates. Nora did the same, head tilting down and her heart nearly stopping from seeing a little blob of white on her pink skirt and a little black dot hanging by the heart shaped hole on her shirt. "Oh, thank goodness! They're okay!" Ruby sighed in relief. "Nora? Mind giving them a hand?"

The normal-sized girl didn't have to be told that as she eagerly snatched up the other two and plopped them right down on her palm alongside Ruby. Both the mini heiress and the kitten were overwhelmed with the surreal experience of being so small on someone's palm. They felt totally helpless, but yet they also felt safe as it was sort of comforting that they were being held by their friend, even if she can easily kill them with absolutely no difficulty. Anyone with this much difference in size can, but Nora would never do such a thing. They were far too precious for something so horrible to happen to them.

" _Ohhhhhhhh_!~ You're all so tiny!" Nora giggled. Naturally, Nora moved her right index finger over each of their heads, making them shiver in fright. Of course, there was no intention of harming them as Nora playfully tapped each of their heads in a gentle and caring manner.

"Boop!" She giggled after booping them over the heads.

The tiny members of Team RWBY weren't as giggly bout how Nora was treating them, belittling them just because they're really miniscule now. To them, it felt like Nora was treating them like little pets or even toys right now, and they really didn't like this treatment no mater how much Nora seemed to love it.

"Okay Nora, we get it! We're tiny!" Weiss yelled out after getting fed up with Nora's treatment of them. To Nora though, her yells were just like the adorable little squeaks of a mouse.

" _Awwww~ Is wittle Weiss angry at big mean Nowa?"_ The redhead spoke as if she were speaking to a baby, and that infuriated Weiss. Before Weiss could do anything that would most likely lead to her in a time out or something, Blake held her back and decided she would speak to Nora. The catgirl gulped at Nora's eager building sized face, feeling a lot like how a mouse would when held by a cat. "Hi Blake!"

"Nora, please just listen to us!" Said she, trying to not show her fear which Nora hadn't notice that any of them were scared by the way. "I know you're a little excited, but please, this is very serious!" The giant girl seemed to have a moment of realization, but she otherwise still had that face of wonder.

"You're right! This is very serious!" She said, echoing Blake's words. "But how'd you get so puny anyway?" Asked she, her two fingers subconsciously reaching for one of them. Seeing the menacing approach of Nora's other hand, the huntresses scrambled away but one can only hide so far when at the mercy of a giant girl holding you in their palm. The slender long fingers settled on Ruby, and now she was just daintily holding Ruby between her fingers and scrutinizing her as if she were a pretty little gem of some sort. " _So...small...it's so cute..."_ Nora cooed quietly, almost drooling.

"Eeep!" Ruby squeaked as she flailed helplessly between the massive fingers. She was being held so that Nora's fingers pressed against her back and front. Just enough force was used to hold Ruby firmly in her grip without crushing her. "N-Nora! Please put me down!

"Nora! Put Ruby down this instant!" Weiss demanded with all her puny might to no effect. She was disgusted with how Nora seemed to totally throw the fact that they were still people out the window in favor of belittling them like they were helpless pets. Technically, they really were helpless, but they were still people and Weiss intended on reminding Nora of that. "Ugh, why do we have to be discovered by you of all people!?"

"Somehow, I had a bad feeling Nora was going to do something like this to us..." Blake muttered out, fearfully looking up at Ruby's situation which was a perfect example of what she's talking about. They all knew Nora would never hurt them, but she does have a tendency of being rather...rough, to put it lightly.

Weiss ignored the catgirl, and looked for anyway to get the giant's attention as she was completely focused on Ruby cutely being helpless. First, the heiress attempted to repeatedly jump up and down so that Nora would feel it and Blake even joined in, but Nora's fixed attention on Ruby and her pink gloves nulled the sensation to nothing. There really wasn't much else for Weiss to do except for only one thing...

"Nora! Stop it! We need you to help us!" Blake was getting increasingly frustrated with Nora's lack of care toward their predicament. Currently, the redhead slowly rocked her fingers back and forth to the point where Ruby felt dizzy, making Nora chuckle at her expense. "Ugh...why is she doing this? How come she's not listening to us?" Blake said. She didn't really expect an answer, but she did notice that Weiss hadn't said anything in a while. She thought she'd be screaming at Nora with all that pent up anger she had, but no. Turning around to look for Weiss, Blake soon found her inching her way to Nora's index finger near where the fingerless part of her gloves began. "Weiss? Where are you going?"

"You'll see!" The heiress yelled over her shoulder. She was so sick of this. Being shrunk was bad enough, but she didn't think being treated like this by one of their own friends would be even worse. Weiss just needed some way to get Nora's attention, and maybe even get back at her a bit for this belittling treatment she's giving them.

"Never thought I'd do something like this... _"_ She sighed, but then she coldly looked back over her shoulder at the smiling face of Nora. Weiss was lucky that Nora didn't seem to notice that she even left her palm as now she was toying with Blake. The catgirl was yelling for Nora to stop as she was chasing her around with her pinky finger, trying to pin her down against her hand. Weiss didn't even know where Ruby went and she didn't really care as her blood boiled to the point where steam was coming out of her very person. " _She deserves this..."_

While she was doing that, what happened to Ruby? Nothing bad, really. After deciding that Ruby has had enough getting shaked around, Nora rewarded her by allowing the dizzy huntress to rest on her head. Ruby's head was still spinning when she suddenly felt the softness of Nora's hair surround her, and when she regained not-dizziness, she found her entire world was just large, soft, locks and strands of orange. She figured out in no time that Nora put her on top of her head, and Ruby quickly scrambled through the forest of hair to get to the edge where Nora's face should be. It was difficult since each strand of soft hair was like a large line of rope, but Ruby managed to get her way through without getting trapped or tangled up.

"Oh...maybe waking up Nora wasn't a good idea..." Said she as she witnessed the game that Nora was playing with Blake. "If only we were found by Pyrrha or Professor Goodwitch or anyone else but Nora..."

It was so strange being up on top of Nora's head and looking down at Blake. It was almost as if Ruby was seeing this from Nora's perspective, and she almost felt like she was the one toying with Blake right now. So far the little dot managed to avoid Nora's fingers due to her cat reflexes, but then Nora stepped up the difficulty and was now poking with _two_ fingers. Every time Blake was close to getting pinned under the massive fingers got snickers from Nora, until finally she decided to just plain cheat and gently blew her breath at her. It felt like mildly strong winds were pushing the catgirl back, and she soon found herself pinned down to the softness of Nora's palm. This got satisfied giggles and coos from Nora as she began to lovingly pet Blake.

"It's okay, Blakey-wakey~ The Queen will take good care of you!"

Ruby was glad there wasn't any kind of dust that made people grow, at least as far as she knew. Otherwise on the off chance that it gets on Nora, the world will be doomed. Doomed to an eternity of simply being reduced to subjects who were little more than toys to the Queen. At least she'd be gentle, and she can even defeat any Grimm by squashing them like bugs. Still, that was a dark future Ruby didn't want to think about since she had to worry about getting toyed with now instead of getting toyed with later.

Then Ruby noticed Weiss wasn't on her palm anymore. Nora didn't seem to notice yet, but Ruby quickly found the White dot that was her teammates at the very tip of Nora's index finger. Weiss was on her all fours, looking back at Nora's peppy face with eyes of total disdain and anger right now. What she was about to do is ultimately going to be quite pathetic, but she was most definitely sure Nora will feel it.

"Hehehe...Huh? Weiss?" Nora finally noticed her, and it made Weiss jump in fear. With a smile, Nora plucked Blake off from her palm and put her on top of her head with Ruby. Then she held the finger Weiss was on in front of her face while closing her palm, seemingly enjoying how the heiress struggled to not fall off. "Whatcha doing there, Weissey cake?"

Weiss didn't answer as she hugged onto her finger for dear life. It was a _loooooonnng_ drop from up here, and if anything Nora will intentionally let her fall and cushion her fall with her bust. It looks like Nora totally had the same thought and was slowly tilting her finger downward, making it ever harder to hold on. Weiss did NOT want to get acquainted up close and personal with another girl's chest again, and her resolve replaced her fear.

"Uh-oh~ Don't fall!" Nora grinned. "What are you even trying to do anyway? Escape or something? Tell me now and _maybe_ I'll stop you from falling~"

"I'm glad you asked! I was just going to do THIS!" Shouting out those last words, Weiss bit down on Nora's finger with all of her might,. She focused all of her anger and fury into this one bite. Pure RAGE that had been building up throughout this shrunken adventure concentrated into this one attack...

"Ow." That was Nora's only reaction to the bite with not even a flinch . Weiss was so puny that Nora barely even felt that, but at least Weiss effectively got the aggression out of her system for now, even though it did pretty much nothing. Actually, she kind of wished she didn't do that now since Nora looked annoyed with her, and that giant face was terrifying this close up.

Weiss panicked when Nora's fingers grabbed her leg and held her upside down in front of the huge, angry face of a giant. She felt more than helpless as she dangled with the whole world flipped upside down, especially with the pouty face of Nora taking up her whole view. Luckily, Nora had the mercy to correct Weiss' position and was now holding her the same way she did with Ruby earlier, but it was still terrifying.

"Meany! Why did you bite me?" Nora demanded. There was no way in Hell that Nora was actually hurt when Weiss bit her finger, but the very fact that she would do something so mean to Nora just hurt her feelings. Nora waited for an answer as the heiress uselessly beat her arms against the fingers holding her like a pathetic bug trying to get away. Soon, Weiss calmed down and composed herself before building up her confidence.

"Nora! I demand you stop treating us like this! Look at you! It's shameful! How you treat your own friends like little pets to be toyed with just because we've shrunken! How dare you take advantage of us like that!? A true friend and a true huntress would help us instead of how you're treating us! You should be ashamed of yourself, Nora! We're not pets for you to play with!"

Nora looked genuinely hurt and guilty at Weiss' squeaky rant. Weiss was so lucky that Nora bothered to even listen to what she had to say, otherwise they'd never see the end to this...

"Pets? Well...gee, I'm sorry if I made you guys feel that way..." You can hear the guilt in her voice. "Guess I got a little too excited when I saw you guys were small..."

"A _little_ excited is putting it lightly..." Weiss muttered out. "Um...can you please put me in your palm now? This is getting really uncomfortable..." Nora obeyed, and soon Weiss found herself back in the relative comfort and safety of her gloved palm. Remembering that Ruby and Blake were still on top of her head, she titled her head forward and the two tiny girls tumbled down where they were caught by Nora's palm. Once the two stopped feeling dizzy, all three of them looked up to see Nora nervously smile.

"Hehehe...um, I'm sorry for treating you guys like toys..." Nora apologized, her face looking impossibly adorable from how guilty she felt herself to be. "I just wanted to have some fun. It's not everyday where something awesome like this happens!"

"Awesome? I'm sorry Nora, but what we've been through is anything _but_ awesome. Weiss said.

"It was scary..." Ruby added..

"And...embarrassing..." Blake blushed, remembering how she was standing on top of Yang's huge chest earlier. Deep down, Blake knew that she liked it. There was a story she read some time ago where something similar to this happened.

"Oh...okay..." Nora sadly held her head down, feeling even more guilty about the trouble she caused them. Even if Nora was menacingly gigantic compared to them, they can't help but feel bad for Nora. It was never a good thing when Nora was sad because you know things sacked if even Nora, the puppies and most energetic girl alice, was sad. They were reminded that they were all people with feelings despite the differences in size.

"It's okay, Nora. We forgive you!" Ruby said, not feeling that scared of Nora anymore. The sad girl looked up at Ruby.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Right, Blake?" Ruby nudged the catgirl's side for her to say something to cheer Nora up.

"At least you didn't hurt us." Blake shrugged, but that was enough to make Nora smile. Now all eyes were on Weiss, waiting for what she had to say about this. The heiress looked back and forth between her two teammates and then back up the eager face of Nora's before sighing.

"...well, you were a little rough with us, but I forgive you." Weiss said. This wasn't completely true since she still very much intended on getting back at them once she was back to normal, but who knows? Maybe she'll just let it slide. Anyways, she gave Nora a smile, and Nora was happy once more.

"Oh, thank you guys!" Nora cried in joy. "Do you know what this means!?" The girl looked down on them with a happy face. She did not wait for an answer as all three girls suddenly found themselves level with Nora's chest when the girl lowered them. Then, they were completely unprepared for getting pressed up tightly, yet gently, to Nora's massive chest. "HUGS! :D"

They were being held so that they could still breathe, and Nora squealed in delight at seeing their tiny bodies being cradled against her chest in this loving hug of friendship! The girls were not quite as enthusiastic about the whole thing as Nora since it literally felt like they were sinking into the softness of Nora's breasts. Actually, I take that back. After getting used to the sinking feeling, the girls were welcomed with the warmth, love, and joy that came with the genuine care she hugged them with. It was comforting to be embraced by her chest, and the gladly returned the hug even if Nora probably couldn't feel it.

It was such a touching moment, until Pyrrha came into the room and interrupted it. Faster than anyone believed Nora could possibly move, Nora turned around to face her with the shrunken girls hidden behind her back.

"Hello Nora!" Pyrrha smiled at her teammate. "H-Hi Pyrrha!" Nora held her free hand and waved. "Where's Jaune?" She asked not because she actually cared to know, but to throw Pyrrha's attention off that she was hiding something. Or rather someone...or someones...that's not a word.

"Oh..." Pyrrha's eyes went wide and she scratched the back of her head. "Um...well, Nora, Jaune tripped over a rock and broke his leg. He's in the infirmary getting it fixed!" Pyrrha said promptly, giving a nervous smile. It totally wasn't because Pyrrha accidentally shield bashed Jaune into a wall so hard that he couldn't feel stuff happening in his body...

"...cool!" Nora blurted out awkwardly. Maybe she should have tried a little harder to make it less obvious that she wasn't hiding something, because Pyrrha noticed.

"Hey...are you hiding something from me?" Pyrrha questioned her. "Why are you so nervous? Did you try breaking into Ren's belongings again?" Pyrrha gave her a stern look but with a grin with it. Nora blushed horribly and struggled to find the words to form a response.

"I-I, um..."

"Nora!" The girl jumped when she heard a tiny voice squeak from behind her. Looking back, she saw Ruby had climbed to just below her shoulder. "Why are you trying to hide us? It's okay! Just tell Pyrrha!" The super cute little person said, melting Nora's heart.

"Nora? What's that on your shoulder?" Pyrrha asked when she spotted something red on said friend's shoulder. She wasn't close enough to see that the little red blob was actually Ruby. Pyrrha waited for an answer, no longer grinning since this clearly wasn't Nora trying to break into Ren's stuff again.

The normally peppy redhead was horribly conflicted for some reason. The choice should be simple, just tell Pyrrha and they could help out Team RWBY together. Yet, Nora's 'Queen' side was talking together. Telling her that they were far too precious and that she could take care of them and keep them as little pets forever and ever. This Queen side was the side of Nora where she's completely reckless, _extremely_ playful, and most dangerous of all, a fun-loving girl with no regard for anything in her pursuit of fun. Most of the time this Queen side is suppressed and only shows herself when Nora's having a lot of fun because she's able to control it, but sometimes it tries to break out when she doesn't want it to.

*in Nora's mind*

" _KEEP THEM! THEY'RE SO CUTE! THEY HAVE TO BE YOUR PETS!~"_

"NO! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!"

...

"Uh...Nora?" Ruby blinked. Nora had gone completely still and was staring off at empty space. The other shrunken members of Team RWBY had already completely climbed up her shoulder in the whole three minutes that she has taken so far in this extreme internal conflict. "Is she okay?" Blake and Weiss merely shrugged as they had no idea what was wrong with her.

While Nora was fighting a battle in her mind, Pyrrha came closer in concern for her friend. "Nora?" She waved her hand in front of Nora's face for a couple of seconds, and the girl had no reaction. It's worth mentioning that Nora hasn't blinked either in this whole time. Sighing to herself, Pyrrha decided to check out the red thing she saw on Nora's shoulder. Whatever it was, it was really small and she had a hard time telling what it was even from this close so she had to squint and look really closely.

Soon, three distinct shapes were clear to her. One red, one white, and the other black.

"Hi Pyrrha!" Ruby's little voice greeted her.

* * *

 **So...another chapter of this!**

 **Can't help but feel warm in the inside from the cutesy antics here.**

 **So thanks again for dropping by and having a read, and I am still glad to see that this weird idea somewhat worked out in the end.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **VivaL'Aquila: Thnx M8.**


	5. The Struggle Gets Worse

Pyrrha could not believe what she was seeing right now. Her green eyes blinked repeatedly at the three little people, trying to make sense of what she's observing. She had her face pretty level with little people, so they were more or less eye to eye. The tiny arms of the three shrunken huntresses-in-training waved the the red-haired girl's face. Nora was still fighting an intense internal conflict with herself right now, serving as a nice platform for the shrunken girls to talk to Pyrrha.

"Hi Pyrrha!" The squeaky voice of tiny Ruby yelled with her arms waving. Hearing the little voice made Pyrrha twitch a bit.

"Am...am I dreaming?" Pyrrha asked herself whilst still keeping eye contact with the tiny girls.

"You're not dreaming! We're real!" Ruby shouted. Pyrrha shook her head and stared at them oncell more, still not believing it. In order to demonstrate that they were real, Ruby hopped the great distance between Nora and Pyrrha and landed on the Invincible Girl's nose. "We're real!" Pyrrha''s reaction was to flinch back in fear as if a bug just landed on her face, making poor Ruby fall down to the Earth.

Subconsciously, Pyrrha's hand shot forward and caught the little huntress. Ruby found her fall was cushioned by the softness of Pyrrha's glove, which she was really thankful for since it was terrifying to fall down from so high.

"Ruby?"

Said girl heard a booming but concerned voice call her name, and she looked up to see the beautiful green eyes of Pyrrha stare down at her. Ruby felt scared at first, but then she relaxed and actually got a bit of a sense of comfort from being in the safety of her friends hand. Definitely more safer than with Nora at least... Anyways, Pyrrha's eye twitched when she witnessed the other two shrunken girls jump onto her hand, confirming their existence.

"W-What happened to you?" Pyrrha said after needing a moment to find her words.

"We got shrunk when some of Weiss' weird dust touched us!" Ruby yelled, unknowingly getting a very panicked stare from the heiress. This did not go unnoticed by Blake, and she eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh dust! It must be awful being so small!" Pyrrha said with a concerned tone and face.

"You have no idea..." Blake sighed, looking back over her shoulder and at Nora. Nora still had a blank stare on her face and was still completely still except for her head twitched every now and then.

*inside Nora's mind*

" _I AM THE REAL NORA! I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT AND WHAT YOU WANT IS TO KEEP TEAM RWBY!"_

"NO! I'LL NEVER LET YOU CONTROL ME! ONLY I KNOW WHAT I WANT!"

" _Hehe...exactly, silly!"_

*real world*

Everyone awkwardly looked at Nora with concern and generally weirded out with this different behavior. She was twitching at a slightly faster rate and her mouth hung open a bit.

"...weird..." Ruby said.

"I know! I'll take you to Professor Ozpin! He'll know what to do!" Pyrrha said. At the mention of the headmaster, Weiss immediately panicked and scrambled to say something.

"What!? No!" The heiress blurted out.

"Why?" Blake inquired with suspicion. Weiss hesitated since she was still in the process of formulating anot excuse that sounded plausible while keeping the whole thing secret.

"Look, it's probably best for all of us if we don't let anyone know about this." She managed to say calmly. "It'll be really embarassing if people knew!" She finished her excuse, trying to not show any nervousness towards the others. To her absolute relief the others looked like they were agreeing with her, though Blake still looked a bit suspicious at her. The catgirl made a mental note to investigate this later.

"Yeah...being small isn't as fun as fun as I thought ..." Ruby sadly nodded her heads. Her dreams of cool tiny adventures like in some stories and shows she read and saw as a kid being crushed. No pun intended.

"Well, what should I do then?" Pyrrha asked. At this time Nora was beginning to come back to her senses, and she was now shaking her head back and forth to get her inner monster out. Then, she suddenly just walked out of the room without a word. Everyone watched her leave before continuing on, thinking she just needed to take a walk for her headache or whatever.

"Just take us to our dorm room, and I'll make us normal again." Weiss said. "And after that's done, then we will never speak of this again."

It was agreed on, and Pyrrha did as asked with Team RWBY in carry. The girls rode on top of her head where they could hide in her hair if anyone else saw them. It was a short trip to their dorm, and in no time at all Pyrrha found herself where it all began. The vial of dust that formerly contained the shrinking dust was still there, but it's contents had already dissipated and were now harmless.

"Alright, now we need you to go to my dust collection and find anew unmarked red container." Weiss ordered carefully.

"Okay..." Pyrrha trailed. She moved to do as asked, but then she abruptly stopped. "Um, question? Where _is_ your dust?"

"WHAT!?" All three tiny girls screamed with Weiss being the loudest. So loud that her high pitched voice hurt Pyrrha's ears a bit. Peering precariously over the edge of Pyrrha's head with nothing but strands of hair holding them all back, it was all gone. Weiss' entire collection of dust was missing. The owner of the dust felt her heart drop, and she fell back in despair.

"Father's gonna kill me..." She whimpered in fear.

"Your father!? That's all you're worried about!?" Blake shouted at the fearful heiress. "Someone out there has your stupid weird dust and you're worried about getting in trouble with your dad!?"

"Blake! Calm down!" Ruby said as she was afraid of this sudden turn of events.

The tables have been reversed now. Earlier, it had been Weiss raging, but now it was Blake's turn to rage. The only thing that stopped her from going on a full on rant was a massive gloved hand closing around all three of them. The next thing they all new, they had Pyrrha's concerned wall of a face looking down at them with weary eyes.

"No need to panic." The warrior girl calmly said. "We need to stay calm about this, and panicking isn't going to help." She said with gentle authority. Blake did calm down as nobody wanted to argue with the girl who was several times their size. She was right about it anyway. "Now who could have possibly stolen your dust?"

Suddenly, Pyrrha was startled when something in the room fell over, and she accidentally and unknowingly dropped Team RWBY. She quickly turned around fully alert, and saw that Zwei had tipped over a lamp after hiding behind a dresser.

"Zwei?" Pyrrha said. The dog barked when his name was called and hopped over to her with all the power of his stubby legs. Pyrrha kneeled down and petted the doggo, who seemed to be spooked a bit. "What happened here? Do you know what happened to all of Weiss' dust?"

Zwei barked out, but again, people can't understand doggish and Zwei's barks got nothing from Pyrrha other than a sigh.

"So much for that..." She sighed. "Okay girls, I think what we must do is go to Professor Ozpin. There's no other way." Pyrrha said. What got her confused though was that no squeaky voices responded to her. Then she remembered how she jumped when Zwei spooked her, and she frantically searched for them on the floor. She lifted her feet up in fear of accidentally stepping on any of them, but sighed in relief to find none of them stuck to her shoes. "Hello!? Where did you all go!?"

She shifted in place uncomfortably when she felt something squirming on her chest. It kinda tickledo her a bit even though this was no time for laughing, nd she looked down in flustered annoyance only for her eyes to go wider than dinner plates. Down in between her bosom, were the three shrunken girls she temporarily lost. The poor things were squirming up out from between the massive mountains of soft and squishy booby flesh and were gasping for air. Unlike earlier for Yang, they straight up fell in between instead of simply on top where it was somewhat safer. Pyrrha's face got extremely red, redder than even her hair color when she noticed their situation.

"O-oh dear..." She embarassedly said. "I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized while reaching to retrieve the poor tinies from her chest.

Then, Yang came into the room, making Pyrrha jump some more. This simple action led to Team RWBY falling right back down into the canyon that entrapped them only a moment ago, much to everyone's discomfort. Pyrrha's and the tinies. Especially since Pyrrha's mind subconsciously sent a finger forth to gently pushes them deeper in for she was afraid Yang will see them.

"H-hello!" The girl nervously waved in a sweat, trying to hide her blush.

"Huh? Oh, hey Pyrrha!" Yang waved when she walked into the room. Pyrrha's eyes widened at the possibility of Yang stepping on any of them. "What are you doing in my room? And have you seen-"

"STOP!" Pyrrha very nearly screeched, making Yang jump herself. Pyrrha threw her hands on her mouth when she realized her action, and quickly apologized. "Oh! I'm sorry Yang, but you scared me."

"Uh, don't worry about it. It's cool." Yang said, raising a brow at Pyrrha's strange behavior. "So...what are you doing in my room?"

"I-um...I..." Pyrrha sweated, not sure if she should stick to what Weiss' plan was. Eventually, she sighed and decided to go with telling Yang the truth. "Yang...would you believe me if I said your team shrunk?"

"What, like in one of those stupid science fiction movies?" Yang chuckled. She stopped chuckling when Pyrrha nodded her head, but she still kept a smile. "Are you serious? You're telling me that Ruby, Weiss, and Blake are tiny now?" She said in a not believing at all tone.

"... _yes?"_ Pyrrha said nervously and unsuredly even though she knew the truth. The truth was literally in her cleavage after all...

" _Riiiiighhhhht..."_ Yang slowly nodded her head up and down in that still not believing tone. "What, are they like in your pockets or something?" Yang joked as she didn't believe it. Pyrrha shifted in place and looked down at her chest for a moment before looking back up at her.

"Well...not quite..." The girl said.

Before Yang could say anything, she was slightly taken aback when Pyrrha reached two fingers into her clothes and shuffled around a bit for something. Then to her confusion, three tiny spots of color peeped up from between her cleavage. One was red, one was black, and one was white. Pyrrha let the spots rest a bit before lifting them up and putting them in her hand. Almost hesitantly, she held her hand out for Yang to see the truth.

Yang leaned closer in genuine curiosity, and her mouth hung wide open when she finally made out the tiny shapes.

"Yang, they shrunk..." Pyrrha simply said while holding the proof of goddamn pudding out for her to witness.

"How...how...I, huh? What?" Yang stuttered as she couldn't believe it. "T-that's impossible!" She yelled. In a flash, she snatched her team from Pyrrha's hand and carefully examined them with the worriedness of a big sister. In this case, _really_ big sister...

"Are you guys okay!?" Her voice boomed while her worried eyes of purple beamed down on the dizzy tinies.

"Ahhh! Yang! Lower your voice!" Ruby shouted with her ears covered as tightly as she could. "We're alright!"

"Just stop yelling!" Blake meowed in a shriek.

Realizing her error, Yang stepped back and covered her mouth with her free hand. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" She apologized. "How did this happen?"

"It's Weiss' fault!" Blake yelled, casting a glare at the heiress. "She and her stupid dust made this happen to us!"

Weiss would've shouted back, but all her attention was taken up when an ominously eerie red glow bathed over them. Fearfully looking up, Weiss saw Yang's eyes were blood red, having turned this way upon hearing how this happened. It made Yang angry to think of what dangers her little sister could've possibly been in all because of Weiss. The heiress feared for her life as her pathetically tiny being was quite literally at the mercy of an enormous goddess of destruction and rage. She can quite easily be squashed into nothingness by Yang if she felt like it, but Weiss gulped and quickly thought of a way to get out of this.

" ** _Weiss..._** " The goddess of rage said in a low, threatening tone with her evil eyes trained firmly on the helpless bug at her mercy.

"N-Now Yang! Please listen!" Weiss begged. The heiress squeaked like a mouse in terror when Yang deliberately plucked her up in a tight pinch. Not so much as to seriously hurt her, but enough to make her uncomfortable as Yang held her before her mighty face. "Meet! Y-Yang!"

"Weiss!" Ruby and Blake yelled as they worried about what Yang'll do to her. Blake seemed especially worried as she felt like Yang was going to seriously hurt Weiss and it will be all her fault. Pyrrha looked worried as well, but for whatever reason, she stood by and watched. Even Zwei whimpered in fear, and the scared doggo whimpered with his ears drooping down while he hid under and a bed.

In absolute terror, Weiss managed to finally find the words to get her out of this.

"That's nothing compared to the terror _you_ put us through!" She screamed as loud as she could in a mixture of fear for her life and pent up aggression from her experience with Yang earlier.

"What are you saying?" Yang said in a still angry tone. "Answer me, **_now..."_** She very gently applied more pressure, but it was enough to make Weiss squirm like a worm. Rhyme intended.

"Ungh! Ah! Y-you put us through absolute heck when you didn't notice us earlier!" Weiss yelled in a tone similar to before.

"What?" Yang gasped, her eyes turning back to their normal color and becoming worried again.

"You...if anything, you're the one who's at fault here!" Weiss ranted. " If you didn't come in and scare us like that earlier, we wouldn't be like this to begin with!" She shouted, getting satisfaction from the widening of Yang's eyes.

"Well...she's not wrong." Blake admitted, though she still felt like Weiss was at fault for having the stuff to begin with.

"Yeah..." Ruby agreed. Pyrrha said nothing as she had nothing to do with this, but nodded her head anyway so she didn't feel left out.

"Y-You mean... _I_ did this to you?" Yang stuttered. Then, it all became clear to her now. How the girls suddenly disappeared from the room after she spooked them, how Ruby was all panicked through the scroll... "OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY!" Yang apologized very quickly with the words coming across as barely understandable blurs of sound.

"You nearly squashed us! Nearly squashed _me_ in your cleavage! And you juggled us around in your chest without even noticing us!" Weiss continued her rant. "For shame on you for scaring us! _For shame!"_ She hissed. After hearing all of this, Yang simply stood in awe, feeling really bad for what she's done.

"Well...I..." Yang struggled to say some words. She genuinely looked like she felt really bad for all this happening, and it was starting to make her friends sad as well. "I'm sorry, girls..." Yang held her head low as she apologized, slight tears forming at her eyes. She even set Weiss back down on her palm.

"It's okay, Yang." Ruby said sweetly, moving to hug Yang's thumb in a cute display that made Yang smile. Blake also forgave her, and Weiss seemed hesitant at first, but quickly remembered hoe close she was to death with the Yangry side of the dragon girl.

"As much as this whole experience was unpleasant, I forgive you." The heiress managed a half genuine smile, but Yang couldn't tell the difference. You do not want to piss off the person the size of a mountain to you.

Similar to what Nora did earlier when they forgave her, Yang took them in for a hug but instead held them against her warm cheek instead of her large chest. Pyrrha had a smile on her face from how sweet the scene was, and so did the shrunken girls. However, no matter how sweet the scene was, they couldn't ignore Yang's tears lightly falling down on them and drenching them soaking wet.

"Oh, sorry!" Yang laughed good heartedly. Her team laughed too, even if they were annoyed with how Heavy their clothes felt from being wet. While Pyrrha did appreciate the sincerity of this sweet moment, her sense of duty could not ignore the greater problem here.

"I really hate to interrupt, but there's still the problem of all of Weiss' missing dust." She reminded them. "What if someone else gets shrunken?"

"Do you have anymore of that shrinking stuff?" Blake asked the heiress.

"I believe I have two more vials of that." Weiss said. "Alongside the regular normal kinds of dust, I have a vial of growth dust, some gravity dust, among other kinds of dust..."

"All illegal kinds at that..." Blake sighed, gaining a slight glare from Weiss.

"So should we go to Professor Goodwitch?" Yang suggested.

"I'd rather we don't! It'd be embarassing if anyone knew about this!" Weiss said. "Besides, we get in huge trouble for this!"

"You mean, _you'd_ be in huge trouble for this!" Ruby said.

"Ruby, all of you, please! If word gets out that I have dust like this, I can get into some deep deep trouble with not just the achool, but the whole kingdom as well!" She declared with all seriousness. "And that goes for all of you too! They'll think you're accomplices!" This last part may or may not be plausible, but Weiss wanted anything to not get anyone to know about this.

""Well...when you put it like that, it does sound pretty bad." Blake agreed for once.

"Exactly! Now what I think we should do is set out and find where my dust went."

This was something they all could agree with, and Yang happily gave them a ride on top of her head where they were easily hidden in her soft blonde hair. Zwei the doggy barked and went along with them on their quest to find the the if, and the get the girls back to normal.

Meanwhile, someone was fiddling with the contents of Weiss' dust case. Somehow, this someone knew what types of dust were what and had a very small amount of shrink dust ready for use. Currently, this person's eyes were set on a Team CRDL.

* * *

 **Another chapter of this. Yay!**

 **Still glad people are actually interested in this.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Michamya: It's good, Michael Rosen. You enjoy what you want to.**

 **Guest: That's fine, but that's not what happened to Jaune and he's still gonna appear.**

 **Malice in Pyroland: LOL Guess you like this then?**

 **cipher111996: Oh, it's not over yet...**


End file.
